Murderer
by copiicat
Summary: I had to keep running. Stop running and they would catch me. Stop running and it would all be over. Stop running and I'd be dead. Soriku. *SLIGHTLY ABANDONED* But I'll still keep it up for you to read.


**Disclaimer:** I dont own Kingdom Hearts

A/N: I decided to put this back up. Why? Coz it was just sitting here on my comp, and I havent really been working on ANLAT that much -sweatdrop- But hopefully it'll be updated next month :D But for now, enjoy this story X3

Murderer  
Chapter 1

**File Number:** 1400-198  
**Name**: Sora Nasai  
**Age: **17  
**Sex**: M  
**Eyes**: Blue  
**Hair**: Brown  
**Blood type**: A  
**Relatives**: Mother-Dead. Father-Dead. No siblings. 1 Cousin-Unknown location.  
**Crime**: Murder of 3 male teenagers.  
**Sentence**: Life in jail and/or DI Mental Institute.

**CONFIRMED**

* * *

I couldn't breath. I was running and my legs were starting to hurt. I don't know how long I had been running for, or from, for that matter, but all I knew was that I had to keep running. Stop running and they would catch me. Stop running and it would all be over. Stop running and I'd be dead. I didn't want that to happen. I had to find _him_, _he_ was my only hope of getting out of this mess. _He_ was the one who actually got me into this mess.

Let's re-wind shall we? Let me take you back to when it all began. It was a year ago, while I was 16, and in high school. And funny or not, it all started with this one girl asking me out…

"Sooorrr-raaaa. Sora. Soraaaaaa…She's coming over agaiiiin"

I sighed with annoyance and looked over to were my cousin Roxas was looking. And sure enough, she was heading straight for me.

I sighed again when she came up to me and smiled _that_ smile. Man, I hate that smile. And I hate this girl. I hate all girls, with their whiny little voices, skimpy clothes, and their constant clinging.

If you haven't realized yet, I'm gay. Yep, I'm as straight as a twirly straw. And this girl still won't accept the fact.

"Hey Sora"

"Hi Kairi"

"Listen…I was wondering—"She twirled a bit of her red hair round her finger.

I told her the exact same thing I've been telling her for the past 6 months, "No, Kairi. I'm gay. And I don't want to out with you". She never buys it.

"Ohhh! So-ra! You're no fun!" She pouted her lip out. "Why can't you at least give me a go?"

"Because! I've told you at least ten billion times Kairi!" I was really losing it now. "I. AM. GAY. I don't like girls, and I especially don't like you!" Yep, I lost it.

Tears started forming in her eyes. "Y-you don't really m-mean that? Do you S-Sora?"

"Yes! I do mean it! You're a whiny little bitch! And I hate you!" I hate losing my temper, it always gets me into really bad situations afterwards.

The tears were flowing freely now, down her cheeks, she bit back a sob and ran away, I sighed again, trying to calm my angry breathing.

"Wow, you really gave it to her" Said Roxas next to me, who saw (and heard) the whole thing.

"I know, I feel terrible about it" And I did, Roxas always said I was too kind.

"O-oh shit-"

"Wha—"

I turned my head and there they were.

"Oh shit" I repeated.

_The Gang_. The schools meanest, rudest, slackers. And believe it or not Kairi's brother was the right hand of The Gang's leader. I was in deep crap now.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh—"

"Hi! There Sora!" Said one of the groups' boys, the one with pink fluffy hair, Marluxia. "How'va been?"

"F-Fine…How about y-you?" Keep it cool Sora, keep it cool.

"Oh well, y'know I—"

"HEY! This isn't time for chit-chat Marly!" Said the only girl of the group, Larxene. (I swear she looks like a bug with her hair like that! It looks like she has antennae's!) "Let's beat up the kid!" She took a step closer while cracking her knuckles.

"W-Wait! Wh-why?!" I yelled out in protest.

"Because you insulted my sister. And if you insult my sister, then you insult me" Said Saix, Kairi's brother, And Xemnas' best friend—

Let's pause the story for now to get something straight, Kairi and Saix look nothing alike. I mean seriously! Saix's hair is bright blue, and Kairi's hair is purple-red. How the hell are they related?! The freaky thing about Saix is that he has this _massive_ scar, shaped as a cross between his eyes and no one knows how he got it. Not even Kairi…

OK…Back to the story—

"I didn't do anything though!" I said to them, looking around.

"Yes you did!" Yelled back Kairi, from behind Saix "You keep saying your gay, just so you don't have to go out with me! And you called me a slut!"

I was shocked! "But I am gay! I don't like girls! And I did NOT call you a slut! I called you a whiny bitch! Coz you are one!" I slapped my hand over my mouth after making that remark, and looked over at Saix…I gulped, his face was all red, and I swear there was a vein popping out of his forehead…

This was going to be a loooong day…

* * *

I, Sora Nasai had never been so scared in my entire life. I mean, seriously, who wouldn't be afraid if you were about to be beaten up by the schools second most feared student, after calling their little sister a whiny bitch.

Apparently, I was in that situation. Because of me and my big mouth.

"So Sora, anything to say before I knock your front teeth out?" said Saix from above me. I earnestly had no idea how they pinned me down, they had done it in a flash, plus they had a hold on Roxas too and was beating him senseless in the gut.

"Hey! Saix asked you a question! Are you gonna answer him or not?" yelled Larxene.

I was in such a cocky mood today.

"Well…" I started "At least I wasn't lying when I called Kairi a whiny little bitch" I smirked up at the man above me" I mean…How _do_ you put up with her?"

That did it. His eyes widened for a fraction of a second, then narrowed to slits. He raised his right fist, aiming for my nose—

When suddenly the one who had been punching Roxas –Xigbar I think it was- went flying into Saix, and they both toppled over each other with a yelp.

I sighed in relief when I looked over to Axel standing there with fire burning in his eyes. He had looks to kill. Demyx and Zexion were behind him, helping Roxas sit down at the stone bench we were sitting at before.

"What…. Do you thing you were doing?" Axel asked, venom dripping from his voice.

"Hi Axel! Hoes it going? We were just—"Marluxia was cut off.

"We were just leaving" Saix said, as if nothing had happened. "See you later, Sora…"

A shiver went down my spine at his words.

"Maaan, I go to the canteen for two seconds, and you guys are getting into fights" Said Axel, scratching the back of his neck, and walked over Roxas.

"Hey! It's not our fault! If Kairi would just leave me alone…"

"Yeah, yeah. We know. She's not that easy"

"Pfft, you're telling me." I walked over to Roxas and bent down "Hey, sorry about that, are you OK?"

He gave a wry smile "I'm fine."

Demyx giggled. "Yay! Can we eat now? I'm starving!"

My stomach growled. "Yes! Lets!"

I guess throughout the day, my nerves kind of calmed down a bit, with Axel saving me and all. But once I was in last period, they shot through the roof.

While I was still in class, I looked out the window, and there they were. Xigbar and Larxene, from lunch, standing just outside the school gates. Usually seniors are allowed to go home after lunch. And I'm guessing those two are waiting for me, to finish the job they started back earlier.

I started sweating. Was it hot in here, or is it just me?

Crap…where's Axel when you need him?

My heart nearly jumped out of my chest when the bell rang. I slowly put my things away, and started towards the bike rack. Yes, I ride to school, and I love my bike, so shut up.

I had a plan. I would build up enough speed, zoom past them and not stop until I got home. I smirked at my genius plan.

"Hehe…those buttheads…they'll never know what hit 'em" I told myself out loud.

A firm hand landed on my shoulder. "Who's a buttthead now?" Said a voice.

Crap. Time for plan B.

—I seriously won't go into detail on how much pain there was, but let's just say, I ended up with a black eye and a few minor bruises. At least I wasn't in hospital—

* * *

"Oh my God! Sora! My baby! —Mu-um! —What happened to you?! Are you all right?? It wasn't Axel was it? I know how ruff he gets! Ohh! ~ it was, wasn't it?!"

She tends to over-react about everything. A lot.

"Mum! It's fine! It wasn't Axel! He's my friend. Why would he do _this_ to me? He's not _that_ ruff" I rolled my eyes.

"Hmm, alright then. But just because you're all bruised and broken, doesn't mean that you're out of kitchen justy!"

"MU-UM!" I groaned as she started walking away to get dinner ready "C'mon! please just this once!"

"Nope! Go do your homework while I cook dinner, I'll call you down when its ready."

I sighed a happy sigh as I climbed the stairs to my room. Life is great, I have friends, Im almost graduating and I have a great -but bossy- mum. But that's how they always are. This is my normal teenager life. And I loved it.

But little did I know then, that my 'normal teenage life' would soon be talking a drastic turn around a corner, and it was taking me with it.

* * *

A/N: And thats it. For now. As the summary states, I might not be continuing this story, it was just a 'spure of the moment' (is that how you say it?) But if I get lots of Reviews+Favs+Alerts, then I might continue with it :D


End file.
